


Hey, Poe (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [124]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, based on a tik tok trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You saw this tik tok trend where people call their s/o by their name and not their petnames. So you decide to try it with Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Hey, Poe (Modern AU)

You greet Poe with a kiss when you come home from work. He’s already working on making dinner and you decide to change out of your work clothes and into some comfy clothes. 

You come back wearing a tshirt and some sweats, asking Poe if he needs help with anything. He shakes his head and says, “I’m good, baby. Go ahead and relax on the couch while I finish up. Okay?”

You give him a thumbs up and throw yourself onto the couch. You let out a sigh and pull your phone out, deciding to just peruse through your social media. You scrolled through facebook and instagram, nothing really catching your interest. So you, instead, switch to tik tok. You felt the app was more for the younger generation, but you couldn’t help it. The content was just too funny. 

You scrolled through some cosplays, food videos, thirst traps, and more. And then you watched a video of a couple. A person recorded their partner and called them by their name instead of, you’re assuming, a pet name. This took the partner by surprise and suddenly thought something was wrong. You snickered, thinking about how you rarely use Poe’s name now. So maybe you should try it out. 

Sitting up from the couch and holding your phone to make it seem like you were texting, you saw Poe plating the dinner. This was perfect.

You started recording and then called him, “Hey, Poe.”

“Yeah-wait.” he looked up at you with furrowed brows.

“What did you call me?”

“Poe.”

“Yeah, I know, but why did you call me Poe?”

You swallowed down to make sure you didn’t laugh, “Isn’t that your name?”

Poe turned to look at the calendar hanging on the surface. He didn’t see anything marked on today’s date, “I didn’t forget anything, did I?! Baby, whatever it is-” he started apologizing as he made his way to you.

“Poe-”

He shook his head, “-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to forget!”

“Poe-”

“Stop calling me, Poe!” he begged with pleading eyes.

“But you’re Poe. That’s your name.” you insisted, phone still up and recording.

“Nooo! I’m not Poe with you! I’m honey or baby or sweetheart or babe. I’m anything but Poe! So when you call me by my name, it’s so weird and it makes me think I did something wrong.” he looks at you with a pout, a little bit of sadness and fear in his eyes.

“Aaaawww, babyyy!” you reach over and pinch his cheeks, “It’s just a joke!” you stop recording and put your phone down, “I saw this thing on tik tok where partners call their significant others by their name and not their pet name. It’s very funny.”

“…I thought I was in trouble,” he mumbled and he leaned over, resting his head in your shoulder.

You chuckled, running your hand through his messy curls, “No, honey, baby, sweetheart, babe, you’re not in trouble. I was just messing with you.”

“That was mean,” he mumbled again and poked your side, “You’re not getting dinner now.” he pulled away marching back to the kitchen.

“Nooo! Sweetheart! It was just a joke! I’m sorry!” you chased after him as he tried to keep your plate of food away from you. 


End file.
